lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mako Drughu
Mako Drughu is an 22 year old Human male. When he was younger his parents were killed by Uruks when he was just 6 years old. He was taken by the Uruks to be a slave, but was then rescued and raised by the Rangers of Gondor. Appearance Mako is an 22 year old young man with brown skin and dark brown dread locks down to his shoulders. He has an athletic build. He wears a purple jacket with no undershirt. He also wears white and black pants with a purple cape type fabric tied around his waist. Personality Mako is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Nero is sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone who he dislikes. He is also stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He's hot-blooded, arrogant, brave, and strong. Mako is very quick to anger. He is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles, as shown when he says to the Elven Prince Lothric "How many times do I have to beat you?!". When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. Mako also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Mako has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Despite his cold-hearted and cynical nature, Mako has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Skills and Abilities As a Ranger of Gondor, Mako exhibits great strength, speed and resilience. His training experience has provided him with a reasonable degree of stealth capability. This allows him to utilize small walls, corners, and the foliage of thick bushes to silently and swiftly eliminate his enemies without being detected. He is a skilled swordsman after many years of training, and he has honed his skill in the use of swords and daggers. He is able to wield his weapons with great dexterity, and is capable of performing various finishers, including stealth and aerial take-downs. He possesses great skill in open combat and can easily engage multiple opponents in battle with incredible force and brutality. Mako is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he is able to grapple with the strongest members of the Rangers of Gondor and even large Uruk-hai. He defeated Mudmog The Fighter, one of the strongest and most physically powerful in hand to hand combat, even kill him by breaking his neck. He flipped an overweight Uruk over and threw him over a cliff. He has proven to be a skilled free-runner, able to sprint and vault across the remnants of Mordor with great agility and maneuverability. This ability allow him to quickly scale large buildings and cross beams. After being tutored by Galon, Mako has also become a skilled hunter, able to fend off against the many dangerous and deadly beasts of Mordor, including Ghûls, Caragors and Graugs.